Stormy Weather
by KK-WorldofColor
Summary: The DHIs are auditioning for a new member of the Keepers. But there's something different about the girl they choose. She's a fairlie. Collab!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! SO I wrote this story with my very good friends Raven, she's really awesome and a great writer. We'll alternate writing chapters and just go from there I guess. Hope you guys like it!**

**~Ash**

She was standing in the middle of the madness, in her own little protective bubble. She was staring out into the storm, unfazed by the close flashes of lightning. She wasn't scared, she wasn't nervous, she was enjoying it. In fact, she was controlling it. The swirling tornado that encircled her sucked up all her worries and fears and left them in nothingness. She laughed l, feeling alive. No one could bring her down now...

Stormy's eyes fluttered open. She sighed. 'It was only a dream' came the sad thought. The girl flopped back on the now flat pillow. She groaned and held out her finger. The pillow fluffed up instantly from the static. Stormy sighed again as she placed her nest of nearly white blonde hair sideways on the support. She looked around at her room. Plastered on her walls were DHI posters. One of each host, and like five of one in particular. Stormy was practically in love with Dell Philby, the redheaded English boy that was in the program. She smiled, thinking that she might meet him soon. About a week ago, she signed up to become the new host that would join the DHIs in all their Disney glory. She rolled back over onto her back. Then another reason for the tryout popped into her head. She was a freak. Plain and simple. Her power over weather made her that way. It wasn't like she cared, but it still made her feel uncomfortable at times. The other thing was her eyes. They were a piercing gray with jagged blue streaks that looked like lightning.

Stormy loved her eyes. It set her apart from the popular girls.

When people asked her what she thought her hair color was, or told her that her hair was blonde, she told them it was white. Her favorite color was yellow, and she despised cheerleading. Stormy slowly pushed herself off the bed and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly, she was slapped in the head with the humidity. She hissed at the weather and then the room became cold, the walls covered in a thin layer of frost. The page of her now soggy calendar read June 10, five days after school had ended. Two spaces over, June 12, was marked with a balloon and birthday present. Her birthday.

Her phone whistled. Stormy jumped up in surprise, and then let out a short puff of laughter. She picked up the device and and quickly responded to her friend's text. She slid on black finger-less gloves and then threw on gray pants and a yellow tank, not even bothering to brush her hair. "Bye mom!" she yelled after herself. She faintly heard her mother's reply as she closed the door. She half walked, half flew (literally) to her friend's house down the block. Stormy swung herself up the ladder on the side of their house and knocked on the window. "Hey there Stormy" came a voice from inside. Stormy groaned. "C'mon Bender! Open the window!" she said pounding on the glass. A figure crossed the room and snapped the window open. "Sheesh Storm, don't break the glass" she said. Stormy stuck one foot in, then pulled herself up the rest of the way. "Well, i wouldn't have to if you leave the window open! I mean c'mon Ben! We do this every summer" she said lowering the window a bit.

Bender Lawson was like a sister to to Stormy. They did everything together and both knew about her powers. Ben was a good foot taller then Stormy and had curly red and black hair. She also had thick rimmed black glasses and loved hanging out with her friend. "I know we do! I just have woken up later then usual 'kay?" she said taking a seat next to her chess board. Stormy rolled her eyes and took her seat across the board. "So, you excited 'bout your birthday?" Ben asked moving her piece. "Of course! I get to go to Disney World with my BEST FRIEND and I get to take a tour with my FAVORITE DHI! How awesomer can that get?" Stormy answered, taking one of Ben's pieces and setting it beside her. Ben laughed. "Dude, I can feel your excited hotness from over here, cool yourself down" she said wiping sweat from her forehead. "Right, sorry" she said. Her friend suddenly became freezing. She decided not to say anything, and continued talking. "You anxious?" she questioned studying the board. Stormy sighed. "I guess, I mean, it would be heck a cool if i got to meet the others-"

"And by 'others you mean Philby right?" Stormy's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Whatever! Let's just play the game ok?"

Jess covered her ears with her hands trying to ignore the heated argument going on at the table. "But she's athletic and intelligent" said Charlene holding up one of the CDs. Wayne had entrusted them with the responsibility of picking the new DHI, and they could not come to an agreement. "We already have both of those on the team! What about this guy? He looks strong and..."

"Oh shut it Maybeck! We don't need two of you on this team!" snapped Willa. Maybeck set the case down. This continued on for quite some time. Jess felt like she was going to go insane. Then, she noticed another case sticking out of Philby's backpack. "Uh, guys?" she said reaching to grab the CD. No response, more arguing. "Guys?" she asked again. No answer. "GUYS!" Jess finally screamed. All heads turned to face her. "What?!" they all said at the same time. Jess held up the case. "You missed one" she said. Philby eagerly grabbed it from her and inserted it into his computer. They all gathered around the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok so, I don't really know what to say here," Storm giggled nervously, twirling a lock of hair. Behind her were posters of all the DHIs and a particularly big one of Philby. "Um, my name is Stormy. And I guess I'm kinda different from the other auditions you've probably seen. Well, unless they can do what I can do." Maybeck snorted, "Let me guess, she can quote all of our DHI lines." Charlene jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. "Shut up! I think she's cute."

"I've been to Disney World a lot so I know all about you guys," Storm continued. "Here it comes," Maybeck groaned. "I think it would be really awesome to be a DHI and especially a keeper. You could say I'm pretty athletic and I get good grades, so I guess that I'm smart." Storm's eyes almost looked like they were erupting with lightning. "Oh! And I guess you're probably wondering what I can do that's so 'different' will I guess I'll show you." Storm closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. The room was soon covered in ice sickles and there was a flurry of snow drifting around the room. When Storm opened her eyes the ice sickles melted and the snow stopped falling. "What the-" Maybeck said, staring at the computer screen. Stormy smiled, obviously pleased with how this was going. She grabbed and sheet of paper. "I can also do this." Stormy closed her eyes and the paper turned to flames.

She opened her eyes in alarm and turned the paper into a thin sheet of ice. "Sorry about that," Stormy said, a nervous wind whipping her hair around.

"That wasn't what was supposed to happen." Storm quickly lifted her hand up and a thin bolt of electricity shot to the computer and it went to static and soon went dark.

Philby ejected the CD and looked at the Keepers and the sisters, who were all too shocked for words. "She's-She's one of us." Jess stuttered. Philby nodded. "She controls and can summon the weather." Maybeck frowned, "couldn't that all have been special effects?"

"Well, in that case, we either have a freaky good techno geek or a powerful fairle. I think she's the one," Philby stated. "And she said she was athletic," Jess supplied, "She's perfect." Willa fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't think she has much control over her powers. She could electrocute all of us, before we can even cross her over." Willa put in. "We can teach her how to harness her power!" Amanda said. "That won't be a problem. You're not going to find anyone more qualified than her."

"But did you guys see all the posters she had of us?" Maybeck exclaimed. "I don't know about you guys, but she's really giving off the major fangirl vibe." Philby rolled his eyes. "Then she should be right up your alley."

"I think she's a cute little kid. She seems really sweet." Charlene added. "Finn?" Philby said, turning to him. "Oh no, don't you make me the one who decides yay or nay. It's a team effort not one guys decides all."

"The one time he doesn't want to play hero," Maybeck grumbled. "Fine." Philby said, ignoring Maybeck's comment. "We'll vote; all in favor of Stormy?" Amanda, Jess, Charlene, and Philby raised their hands. "All against?" Willa and Maybeck raised their hands. Philby frowned at Willa's raised hand but said nothing about it. "So, that settles it. Stormy is our new Keeper." Maybeck grumbled and looked through the other discs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mail!" rang a voice from downstairs. Too wrapped up in her excitement, Stormy ignored the call and kept rushing around her room while busily typing on her phone. GeekyNerd28: DONT 4GET YER SHIRT!

Lightningkid: Sheesh man, its not like i would

GeekyNerd28: Ok good

Lightningkid: And you dont 4get The Book

GeekyNerd28: When hav i?

Stormy laughed and slipped on the shirt she and Ben had created a few days earlier. On the front it said: 'Disney World Birthday+Awesome Best Friend=' and on the back it said: 'PURE EPICNESS'. On it, they drew random pictures of Disney-related things, plus the date on the back. She was about to answer Ben when her sister came in and threw a pile of envelopes on the bed. "For you" she called behind her. Stormy stuck out her tongue and sat on the bed. She swiftly went through the heap of letters that her sister just threw at her. "Dentist, doctor, Starbucks Rewards, Walmart Rewards, WDI, DHI Fan-" she stopped. Realizing what she had skipped over, Stormy grabbed the letter from Imagineering and carefully ripped it open. _Congratulations Stormy Jones! You have been picked to participate in the DHI program! Your filming begins June 13 at the address below. We can't wait for you to join us! _

_Sincerely, Brad and the DHI Team_

Stormy could barely breathe. They picked her! Even after her mess-up on the tape they still picked her! She couldn't believe it!

Lightningkid: OMIGOSHNESS!

GeekyNerd28:What?

Lightningkid: I GOT PICKED! HOLY COW I GOT PICKED!

GeekyNerd28: For the DHI program?

Lightningkid: No, for the Beauty Club... OF COURSE FOR THE DHI PROGRAM!

GeekyNerd28: Ok, dont freak out man... OH WHO AM I KIDDING? IM FREAKING OUT!

Lightningkid: IKR?!

GeekyNerd28: Ok. thatscool. U r awesome... and they no it

Lightningkid: i die laughing

GeekyNerd28: Ok, ill c u soon... very soon my friend... 4 we r going to the place of awesomeness. Cya Lightningkid

Lightningkid: Ok GeekyNerd

Stormy stashed the phone in her pocket, grabbed her bag, and then ran downstairs to get ready to go.

Philby sat on his bed, replaying Stormy's tape over and over again. He was looking for any evidence of digital editing. He blew a deep whistle. If there was any, it was flawless. He smiled for a quick moment as he realized how bright hers was. She was so full of life, and there was something about those eyes and messy white hair that just pulled him in. Dang, if Willa ever found out he had thought that, he would get a slap clean across the face. He sighed and set the laptop down. His phone beeped. **Frozen Marble... meeting, now**. He didn't need to answer. He got up and ran out the door, leaving a note for his mom, then texting her just in case. With that, he was off.

Finn and the others were already there waiting for Philby to arrive. "What's up?" he asked sliding into the booth. "Wayne contacted me last night," he said. The others said nothing and looked at Finn. "He said that our new keeper is going to be in Disney World today. And you know what happens when one of us goes to Disney World"

"But, they shouldn't know about her yet... We haven't even filmed her yet!" Philby said a bit too loudly for his own good. Willa shot him a look. "They know... they always know" he said quietly. There was only silence, and the tension was present in the air. "Who's gonna go?" asked Willa. Everyone turned to her. "Oh no, oh NO! I am NOT going" she said. Charlene raised her hand. "I volunteer" she said. "I'll go with her too" Philby said as he stood up. "Meet me there in an hour, we'll start looking for her then" Charlene nodded, and they all left without another word.

Her mom had another surprise up her sleeve... She always did. She had invited another one of Stormy's friends to go to Disney World. Best. Mom. Ever. "So, when are we gonna get there?" her friend Xana asked bouncing in her seat. "Uh, now I guess" Ben answered pointing out the window. The three girls squealed in delight, and jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. "Ok, now girls listen up. Max is here with you guys 'cause I have to go to work. He's gonna have to keep an eye on you three" she said. The four kids shared a mischievous look. "Ok! Bye Mom!" Stormy called waving goodbye. As soon as her mom was gone, she turned to Max. "Ok bro, wadda we gonna do?" He laughed. "What do you think? Let's go fill ourselves with ice cream and then ride The Indiana Jones Adventure" he said rubbing his hands together. All the girls nodded their heads in approval. Max was about the best seventeen year-old brother living on the planet. He was cool, fun, and loved ice cream almost as much as herself. "Let's go already!" Xana cried. With that, they ran to the gates.


End file.
